辐射蟑螂
Great American cockroaches, colloquially called radroaches, or giant cockroaches, are giant versions of the pre-War species that have been mutated by radiation. 特色 Radroaches are usually found in underground areas and sewers across North America, which can cause them to be a pest in certain Vaults, where they can often be found in fairly large groups. Radroaches feed on dead organisms, but they will attack living creatures if isolated. Their numbers are their greatest advantage. Radroaches live mostly in the areas east of California. It is said that radroach innards are useful in the treatment of radiation poisoning, and are widely used by tribals for this purpose. 衍生品種 辐射蟑螂 These radroaches are commonly found in the Capital and the Mojave Wastelands and look similar to real-life cockroaches. 辐射蟑螂因受辐射而变大：体型已经变得和家猫差不多。 牠们可以算是废土上最弱小的生物，Radroaches are territorial and rather aggressive, but not very harmful. 一个身体健康的成年人赤手空拳也可以干掉好几个。, and will only attack if you are very close;但在逃离101避难所的过程中，可以发现3、4只蟑螂就可以干掉一个警卫。 101避难所中，獨行者10岁生日的一项重要活动就是用BB枪杀蟑螂。 Giant cockroach In the Midwest, mutant cockroaches are a common sight in the Wasteland. As in the Capital Wasteland, they can be encountered nearly everywhere, from old buildings to plains. However, they are drastically different and more dangerous than those met in the Capital Wasteland. They have a big, protected main body and small legs, and their saliva is incredibly toxic. They are very aggressive and attack every human unlucky enough to encounter them. The Midwestern giant cockroaches are more varied than their Capital Wasteland cousins. Their size can also vary - they can be as small as their relatives in the Capital Wasteland or as big as an adult human. Roachor Roachor is a unique giant cockroach encountered by the Warrior of the Brotherhood of Steel. It is an "advanced" version of a large cockroach, which lived in the Peoria facility. It appears Roachor was affected by the high amount of radiation coming from a strange production device which was used in manufacturing fusion batteries. He is bigger than any large radroach—the same size as a car—and his body glows with a greenish radioactivity. His poison is deadlier than that of Midwestern radroaches. Appearances Radroaches appear in Fallout 3, Fallout: New Vegas, Fallout 4, Fallout Shelter, and Fallout Tactics, and were to appear in Van Buren. They were also mentioned in Fallout Bible 1. Behind the scenes * Their inclusion in the Fallout series is probably a nod to the common myth that cockroaches could survive a nuclear apocalypse. * In real life, cockroaches are noted for their relatively high resistance to radiation—about five to ten times that of humans. However, there are other insects and arachnids even more resistant to radiation, including fruit flies and scorpions. Their resistance to radiation can be explained through their cell-cycle. A tissue-cell is most vulnerable to radiation when it divides, but the cells of a cockroach only divides once every time it molts. Gallery Roachstory.jpg|Radroach concept art from Fallout 3 RadroachCA.jpg|More radroach concept art from Fallout 3 FO3 radroach meat.png|Radroach meat GiantCR.png|Giant cockroach RoachorCA.png|Roachor concept art Fo4 Radroach.png|Radroach from Fallout 4 Fo4 Glowing radroach.png|Glowing radroach from Fallout 4 FoS radroach.png|Radroach from Fallout Shelter de:RAD-Kakerlake en:Radroach es:Mutaracha fr:Radcafard it:Scarafaggio radioattivo pl:Radrakan pt:Radroach ru:Радтаракан uk:Радтарган Category:Creatures Category:Radroaches Category:辐射3生物 Category:辐射战略版:钢铁兄弟会生物 Category:辐射:钢铁兄弟会生物 Category:范布伦计划生物